


Hop to It

by secondalto



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different kind of training exercise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hop to It

Buffy stepped into the training room, wondering what the heck it was that Giles wanted. Anya had called for him, saying it was important and that Buffy had to come right now. She closed the door behind her, looking around. There were lines drawn on the floor.

"Giles?"

He moved out from behind a pile of mats, pushing his glasses up when he saw her. "Ah, Buffy, prompt, how unusual."

"Giles…," Buffy pouted. "It's not that unusual."

Giles just stared.

"Okay, okay so I'm sometimes a little late. What's with all this?" She pointed to the floor. "It looks a little like hopscotch, which I haven't done since elementary school."

"Er, well, yes, it is a little like that. It's a new training technique I'm trying. It will help you with your balance and speed. I just wanted to see how you did with this set up before I made any final plans."

"You want me to play hopscotch to improve my balance? Where's my stone?" she joked.

"Just…well, stand there and I'll direct you to where I want you to…hop as it were."

Buffy grinned and shed her jacket. She stood on a square and waited for Giles. He called out directions and Buffy complied, not missing one square. She wobbled a few times, but never fell down or stepped out of a square. Giles finally called a halt to the hopping and Buffy collapsed to the floor. He handed her a towel and bottle of water which she took gratefully. She wiped her face and looked up at him.

"So?"

"This will do fine. We'll be practicing this every day until you no longer wobble."

"Slave driver," she teased, smiling at him.

Giles returned it, offering her a hand. She took it and he pulled her up. "See you tonight?"

"I gotta do a few quick passes through Restfield, but yeah, I'll be there."

She stood on tip toe and kissed him.

"I'll keep the light on for you," he replied kissing her back.

Buffy picked up her jacket and bounced out of the room, with a wave. Giles just shook his head and went back to planning further training sessions.


End file.
